


The Joys of Single Parenthood

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Child!Connor, Child!Jacob, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Single Parents, child!Evie, children say and do the darnedest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: The one where Connor tries to set Ziio up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



“Mommy, mommy, I found us a new daddy!”, the child yelled enthusiastically, tugging on the sleeve of a tall man with brown sideburns and tired gray eyes. “And a little brother and sister!”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, what did I tell you about running off? And talking to strangers? I apologise...”

“Not a stranger”, mutters the boy petulantly. He gestures to the two children behind the man, roughly of his own age, brown-haired and bright-eyed, bundled up in scarves for the chilly New York fall. “Evie and Jake's daddy. They have a daddy and no mom and I thought...”

“Oh honey, it doesn't work like that...”

The little girl – Evie – piped up.

“Why not? I want you to be my mum. You're nice and you're pretty and I want braids like that, pretty, pretty please, daddy?”

The stranger looks somewhere between exasperated, mortified and apologetic.

“I am terribly sorry, madam.” He has a warm, tired voice, an English accent – and that brings back a whole lot of memories, both good and bad, that she really doesn't want to examine right now – but he also sounds, if possible, more beleaguered by single parenthood than she feels at her very worst, and she cannot help but sympathise.

She smiles at him despite herself.

“It's really nothing.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ethan sees the woman with the braids she's looking up (and up, and up) into the golden canopy of a vast tree, hands rested on her hips, shouting at someone called Radon-something to "Get down from there! Right now!"  
A vaguely familiar little voice responds pleadingly:  
"Just a little bit longer, Mom, I like it here."  
Ethan follows her eyes and sees not one, but three children sitting in the tree's majestic branches.  
"Oh bloody hell."


End file.
